


Valuable Relics

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [42]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Shepard is extremely excited about taking a kakliosaur for a ride. Garrus is...slightly less so.Pairing: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian. Prompt: dinosaurs.





	Valuable Relics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the beautiful imaginary_golux.

“Shepard, I don’t know if the back of a kakliosaur is the right place for a sniper.” The wavering of his mandibles betrays his uncertainty.

“Come on, big guy,” Shepard cajoles him, teeth bright in her grin. “You’re rated on assault rifles, aren’t you?” She roots around for a Revenant and tosses him the heavy gun. 

“Well, yes, but I’m an artist with a sniper rifle!” Garrus protests. “This is just graffiti.”

“Jackson. Pollack,” Shepard retorts. “Besides, it’s an important diplomatic move, taking everyone out for a sweep with the krogan. How’s it going to look if the only turian on the team is a no-show?” 

“I still don’t see why everyone has to come,” Garrus complains. Definitely not whines.

“Everyone _wants_ to come,” Shepard corrects him. Behind her, James and Tali high-fi--slap palms enthusiastically. Even Javik looks less pissed off than usual. “Because we’re going to be running around on the backs of enormous dinosaurs, machine-gunning and curbstomping Reapers. It’s about as much fun as you can have while still contributing to the war effort.”

“I wonder if my people could work up a robotic analogue to supplement the cloning efforts,” Tali wonders excitedly while Garrus stews.

“Like Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla,” James laughs, and they slap palms again. “Excellent!” Shepard grins as they fall to talking about which shotguns and mods would be best for use on kakliosaur-back.

“Please, Garrus? For me? You’ll have fun, I promise.”

“Fine, fine,” Garrus says, but his eyes are smiling.

***

The Normandy’s crew take their places, anchoring the left flank of the krogan charge. The kakliosaurs are champing at the bit, feet scuffing at the ground. Their heads, masses of tusks and horns, peer around. “Steady!” Shepard calls. If they break early, the entire operation could be lost. 

Grunt radios in from the center. “All units ready! Let’s go!”

For diplomacy, Garrus thinks unhappily, but urges his mount forward. They gain speed and stampede through the front ranks, goring husks. Garrus starts with short bursts of fire as more valuable targets come into play, stripping shields with overloads and finishing them off. 

He spares a glance for Shepard, who is whooping like a madwoman, using her biotics to keep from being swarmed. Her eyes are aflame; she sees only the foes before her. He gallops up and crushes the cannibals behind her. He shrugs, the gesture limited by his armor and Shepard throws back her head with a yell. 

“Yah!” he echoes, and plows into the enemy again.

***

“Well? Did you have fun?” Garrus nods. “And what did you think of the kakliosaurs?”

“Not an ideal sniping platform,” he deadpans. Shepard smirks and shoves him. “Why, what did you think?”

“Brought back from the dead to fight a war on terms they can’t quite imagine, not meant for anything else?” She quirks a smile at him. “I just wonder what happens next for them?”

“For them? Or for us?” Shepard looks away, letting him know that that was exactly what she was thinking. “We could always adopt one, or two. Start a farm.” Shepard snorts a dry laugh. “I’m sure we’ll think of something. But I, for one, am looking forward to being a retired dinosaur, not needed anymore.” 

“Yeah,” Shepard agrees. “That sounds real nice.”


End file.
